


running from you

by mintpetals



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpetals/pseuds/mintpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my last story for 2015. i hope you enjoy the drabbles i've been posting the last three days. have a good 2016!</p>
    </blockquote>





	running from you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my last story for 2015. i hope you enjoy the drabbles i've been posting the last three days. have a good 2016!

1.

sanghyuk eyes the older and taller boy in front of him with apprehension, unsure how to act, but the boy turns around to look at him with smiling eyes and sanghyuk thinks he’s warm.

“i'm wonshik! what’s your name?”

2.

he’s getting taller and he feels weird when he talks to wonshik – just a few months ago he would have to look up when talking to him but now they’re practically the same height.

wonshik stands next to him, tasting the food taekwoon’s been cooking. he ruffles sanghyuk’s hair and tells him to stop growing.

“should i really?” sanghyuk asks, mouth full of food.

wonshik chuckles. “nah, i like you the way you are.”

sanghyuk suppresses his smile.

3.

sanghyuk wakes up from his restless sleep to see wonshik sleeping next to him, his back facing him. he trails the outline of wonshik’s body with his eyes, wondering how the muscles underneath wonshik’s shirt will feel like if sanghyuk touches him tender.

he’s just curious, nothing more, but curiousity kills the cat and he’s pretty sure wonshik will find him weird. sanghyuk doesn’t want _that_.

he turns his body to the other side and clenches his hands tight, wondering if sleep will ever come to him.

4.

sanghyuk likes being taller, most of the time. right now though, he’d love to be shorter, at least smaller than wonshik.

he watches the three older men lying on the floor: wonshik hugging jaehwan from the back, upsetting his hair with his mouth and hongbin sprawled on top of them, his hair being twirled by jaehwan.

he huffs in annoyance. “what are you guys doing?”

wonshik looks up at him – _with that damned smiling eyes_ , sanghyuk thinks –  and extends one hand towards him. sanghyuk glowers at him but wonshik grins wider.

“no.”

“why not?”

“why should i?”

“he wants to hug you too!” jaehwan interrupts, yelling for no reason, grinning at sanghyuk.

sanghyuk avoids looking at wonshik when he retorts, “i don’t want him to hug me.”

5.

sanghyuk knows that wonshik playing with his ear is nothing special; he plays with jaehwan’s and taekwoon’s ears too. still, he can’t help the twist in his guts and the emotions rising up inside him, threatening to spill words from his mouth.

he moves away a little and clears his throat. “stop that.”

he hears wonshik giggling behind him but he doesn’t touch him anymore. sanghyuk sighs in relief when he hears wonshik and jaehwan talking in hushed voices. he silently thanks jaehwan for always being there so wonshik will bother him instead.

sanghyuk thinks it’s better like this. at least for the time being, he can pretend he hasn’t fallen in love yet.


End file.
